Citas Express
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Tres minutos son suficientes para encontrar al amor de tu vida? No. ¡Pero por algo se empieza!


Citas Express.

**00:00 segundos.**

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida?- murmuró Karin por lo bajo, todavía sin poder creer que realmente había accedido a participar en un evento de "Citas Express" y que después de más de veinte minutos y seis pervertidos desesperados siguiera aquí.

-Buena pregunta.- dijo el séptimo hombre que tomó asiento delante de ella. Este era guapo y bien vestido, pero también lo fue el segundo y ese se marchó con la marca de su mano en su mejilla. –Creí que te marcharías luego de tirarle los dientes al cuarto tipo.- ante esas palabras, ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-Me preguntó de qué color era mi ropa interior, estaba pidiéndolo a gritos.- se cruzó de brazos, indispuesta a avergonzarse por ello. –Espera un segundo, ¿estabas mirándome?- alzó una ceja, preguntándose si este era otro que necesitaba un buen golpe.

-Es difícil no mirarte, honestamente. Golpeaste a la mitad de los hombres que te presentaron en menos de media hora. Creo que eres el tema de conversación favorito aquí. De hecho ni siquiera me tocaba contigo aún, los dos tipos delante de mí estaban demasiado aterrorizados y cedieron su turno.- comentó casualmente, cruzándose de brazos mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

Karin se carcajeó con solo imaginarlo.

** 00:15 segundos. **

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú eras el único valiente que se atreve a lidiar con la mujer histérica?- inquirió sarcástica. Él se encogió de hombros. –De hecho, te había estado viendo también.- ante eso, fue su turno de alzar una ceja con frialdad. –Solo de a ratos, ya que tu cabello es muy llamativo.- señaló su cabello blanco y encrespado. –Y también porque eres muy guapo y todas las mujeres que te tocan parecen listas para arrojarse sobre ti. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?-

-Mi hermana me obligó a venir.- encogió los hombros. –Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?- miró por encima de su hombro con desagrado.

-Qué coincidencia. También vine porque tengo una hermana entrometida que cree que es su deber asegurarse de que tenga algún tipo de vida amorosa.-

Él soltó un extraño resoplido muy parecido a una risa breve.

-Creo que nuestras hermanas se llevarían de maravilla.-

** 00:30 segundos. **

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió ella, decidiendo que este tipo parecía lo suficientemente decente como para por lo menos tener una conversación normal.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

-Soy Kurosaki Karin.- él frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?-

-De casualidad ¿puede ser que estés relacionada con Kurosaki Ichigo y Shiba Isshin?-

-Son mi padre y mi hermano mayor. ¿Los conoces?- preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Por desgracia.- soltó un largo suspiro. –Soy policía, tu padre fue mi antecesor y tu hermano trabaja en un departamento adjunto al mío.- reveló con pesadez.

-Espera, espera. ¿Tienes el puesto que tenía mi padre antes de volverse doctor?- cuando él asintió, ella se quedó con la boca abierta. -¡Eres un maldito capitán de la guardia! ¿Qué demonios haces por estas calles?-

-Por aquí crecí, y mi hermana vive relativamente cerca de aquí.- se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Tú vienes de una familia muy adinerada, podría preguntarte lo mismo.-

** 01:00 minuto. **

-Estoy intentando independizarme, no me gusta vivir de mi familia.- dijo un poco a la defensiva. –Aparte tengo veinticuatro años y soy estudiante universitaria de medicina, no puedo permitirme un departamento de lujo en el centro. ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven para ser capitán.-

-Tengo veintiocho, misma edad que tu hermano.- murmuró con sequedad.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?-

-Por mucho que él insista, me rehusó a llamarlo amigo hasta que aprenda a respetarme dentro del área de trabajo. Mi rango es superior al suyo.- masculló con rencor.

Karin se rió al imaginar las interacciones entre este tipo tan frío y correcto y su despreocupado hermano mayor.

-Sí no toleras a mi hermano, no entiendo como toleras este tipo de cosas. La gente luce completamente desesperada aquí.- hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en todos los pervertidos con los que tuvo que lidiar en tan poco tiempo.

-El trato era completar la hora de sufrimiento y mi hermana convencería a mi madre de dejar de buscar chicas en internet para meter en nuestra casa en su intento desesperado de conseguir nietos. Una de esas mujeres resultó ser una ladrona y casi nos deja sin fondo bancario.- Karin lo miró con incredulidad por un segundo, antes de largarse a reír tan fuerte que todas las cabezas en la habitación se voltearon hacia ella y no dejaron de mirarla incluso cuando se calló al suelo revolcándose de risa.

**1 minuto 30 segundos. **

-Y yo que creí que nuestras hermanas eran malas. ¡Tu madre se lleva el premio!- siguió riéndose mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla, recargándose en la mesa.

-Tristemente no es lo peor que ha hecho.- la miró divertido. –Cuando cumplí dieciocho años contrató uno de esos servicios donde mujeres desnudas salen de pasteles gigantes.-

-¡Oh, cielos, no!- volvió a reírse.

-Todas tenían más de treinta años e hijos de mi edad, y como no me gustaba el pastel acabaron preparándome un banquete en compensación. Empezó como fiesta de burdel y acabó como reunión del té con mi madre pidiéndole a una de ellas que me presente a su hija de mi edad.-

-¡Cielo santo, qué horror!- de nuevo estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse en su silla y respirar por la risa. –Je, pero realmente no me puedo burlar de ti. Mi padre ha hecho cosas peores.-

-Viniendo de él realmente no me sorprendería.- bufó con resignación en sus ojos.

-Sí alguna vez mi hermano se pasa demasiado de listo contigo, tengo algunas historias vergonzosas que podrían interesarte para mantenerlo a raya.- sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Oh?- alzó las cejas, definitivamente interesado. –De hecho me gustaría escuchar eso.-

** 02:00 minutos. **

-Una vez fuimos a la playa con la que ahora es mi cuñada cuando solo era compañera de clases de mi hermano.- empezó a contar con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Nos separamos por un tiempo y luego de unos minutos escuchamos a mi padre gritar por ayuda. Había un hombre barbón y un poco pasado de peso tirado junto al mar. Mi padre dijo que lo sacó del agua y obligó a mi hermano a hacerle respiración boca a boca mientras él iba a buscar su equipo médico en el auto.- llevó una mano a su boca, casi incapaz de aguantar la risa. –Resulta que el hombre estaba bien, solo estaba descansando y mi padre inventó todo y solo fue a buscar su cámara para grabar a mi hermano besando al pobre tipo.- no pudo aguantar la risa y casi vuelve a caerse de la silla.

Su relato le valió una pequeña y breve sonrisa divertida del serio capitán Hitsugaya.

-Eso sin duda me será de utilidad pronto, estoy seguro. Y no te delatare, descuida.-

-Qué considerado, aunque de todos modos no me habría importado.- le sonrió, recargando sus mejillas en sus puños. –Tengo muchas otras historias vergonzosas, pero esas son mucho más largas.-

**2 minutos 30 segundos. **

-Puedes contármelas, tengo el día libre de todos modos.- se encogió de hombros, mirando su reloj. –Oh… ya terminan los tres minutos.- hizo una mueca. –Bueno, me alegra haber salido ileso de esta cita rápida.- la miró divertido.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido, todavía quedan veinte segundos. Muchas cosas pueden pasar.- bromeó también mirando su reloj. –Sabes, realmente no me di cuenta… que el tiempo estaba pasando tan rápido. Es realmente agradable hablar contigo.- carraspeó, de repente sintiéndose incómoda. –O bueno, es mucho mejor que hablar con los otros urgidos.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente.

-También es agradable hablar contigo.- se cruzó de brazos. –No creo que haya nadie más en este lugar que valga la pena, pero no puedo volver a mi casa hasta dentro de media hora para que mi hermana cumpla su parte del trato.-

-Definitivamente no hay nadie más que valga la pena aquí.- echó un vistazo alrededor, solo escuchando comentarios pervertidos y viendo a personas que parecían no haberse dado una ducha en un par de años. –Tampoco quiero quedarme aquí pero mi hermana espera afuera para asegurarse que no me escape si no es con mi "príncipe azul".- suspiró miserablemente.

** 03:00 minutos. **

Ambos se estremecieron cuando sonó la campanita que indicaba los tres minutos cumplidos y que por lo tanto el hombre debía moverse a la mesa a su derecha.

Karin volteó la cabeza a la izquierda, viendo que un tipo flacucho se estremeció al verla y corrió a otra mesa, dejándole paso a un tipo ridículamente musculoso con una sonrisa depravada, luego volteó a la derecha, notando a varias chicas con el cuello extendido como jirafas esperando a que su apuesto acompañante se pasara a una de sus mesas.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos.- Hitsugaya se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la siguiente mesa libre. –Fue un p…-

-Espera.- extendió un brazo y tomó su muñeca, provocando que la mirara interrogante. –Estaba pensando… El objetivo de nuestras hermanas es que tengamos una cita con alguien del sexo opuesto ¿no? Así que si nos largamos de aquí a tomar un café o algo y decimos que es una cita, aunque realmente no lo sea, deberían dejarnos en paz ¿no lo crees?-

Él ladeó de la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, pensando por un momento.

-Tienes un punto.- le sonrió ladinamente solo por un segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente para dejarla sin aliento. –Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí. Yo invitó.-

Sonriendo complacida, Karin tomó su bolso y se puso en pie.

-Fue mi idea, así que yo invitó.-

-Bien, pero la próxima vez te devolveré el favor.- murmuró mientras se retiraban del establecimiento ante la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Oh, habrá próxima vez?- preguntó divertida y un poco feliz mientras lo seguía.

-¿Quién sabe?-

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Oh, como extrañaba las alegrias de publicar a las cuatro de la mañana :v

Espero q este pequeño OS raro les haya gustado y respecto a los long-fics, todavía estoy decidiendo q hacer con ellos, pero pronto dare noticias de eso en mi pagina de face n.n

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
